


With those holiday greetings (and gay happy meetings)

by allusions



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Baristas, Cafe AU, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ongniel if u try to squint lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allusions/pseuds/allusions
Summary: “It's (definitely, not) the most wonderful time of the year,” says Jaehwan.





	With those holiday greetings (and gay happy meetings)

**Author's Note:**

> a little minhwan ode for christmas!!

Jaehwan vaguely remembers the day when it happened. 

 

It was freezing that time, and he could faintly hear the Christmas carols blasting off the whole neighborhood. It’s weird - no one really celebrates Christmas seriously in Korea compared to Chuseok, but soon he realizes he’s in a hippie part of Seoul, after all. 

 

Jaehwan’s exhausted body shivers against the harsh winds that annoyingly targets him wherever he goes, and it doesn’t help that a plethora of couples are literally littered all over the road, effectively blocking his steps towards the comfort of his favorite café. 

 

He stops in his tracks and looks up, wide-eyed at the amount of lovebirds wearing couple sweaters and just,  _ couple-everything _ in general; some were even sharing those trendy long ass couple scarves that makes him want to search for some shears and cut it into bits. God forbid him for being bitter.

 

Though, it makes perfect sense now. 

 

Jaehwan absolutely hates the holidays.

 

:･ﾟ☆✧

 

The young man rushes to the counter and sighs before plopping himself comfortably on the mahogany chair. “ _ Minhyun-hyung _ ,” he whines, making grabby hands in front of the familiar barista working at the other end of the table. 

 

The older man, presumably Minhyun, smiles at the younger and places a small cup of coffee next to where Jaehwan’s laptop is placed. 

 

“Papers, again?” Minhyun asks, bright eyes affixed on Jaehwan’s face. 

 

“Yeah,” he nods his head, a sad pout forming on his lips. “And I’m currently butchering my thesis data, if you wanna know.” 

 

Minhyun chuckles again, extending his hand to ruffle Jaehwan’s hair. “Work hard,  _ kiddo _ .”

 

“Hyung!” Jaehwan groans in annoyance, swatting his hand and cards out the stray hairs that Minhyun just ruined, moments earlier. “I’m only like, younger by a year.”

 

Somehow, it’s impossible to get mad over the barista’s usual antics - there’s something to him that makes Jaehwan fond of. Originally, they rarely spoke a single word (lest, order coffee) but after a year of being a loyal patron, small talks began to pile into conversations, and conversations,  _ well _ , they opened up a whole lot of avenues for the two. With Jaehwan being constantly doted by the mother hen that is Minhyun, of course. Plus, the older’s coffee is literally the best thing in the world. Jaehwan couldn’t possibly refuse him.

 

It was just another lacklustre day for Jaehwan, his eyes were locked to the thesis data, and he frequently wonders what went wrong when they began to chart. Or mostly, what went wrong along the way that Jaehwan decided to major in a program that needed too much brain power. He regrets his life choices, sometimes. 

 

He could’ve sang, frankly. Jaehwan had always won various vocal competitions during his yesteryears, but that was a thing of the past now, as he began to forget about singing - and more about ranting regarding his  _ goddamn  _ data. Fuck everyone (except for Minhyun-hyung).

 

“Shit,” he curses under his breath and proceeds to dunk the fourth shot of espresso down to his system. He’s kinda dizzy, nonetheless. But whatever keeps Jaehwan awake at night, keeps his grades from going downhill. 

 

Minhyun gets a little worried toward the younger’s demeanor. Jaehwan isn’t usually this restive, unless if he becomes largely ticked off like that time when he lost at a  _ sunbae _ on some beer pong and boy, did he look thrashed the day after. The elder giggles covertly at the sudden recollection. 

 

When the older tries to glance at his direction, a man comes inside the cafe rushing with a pendrive in his hand. He looks a tad younger than Jaehwan, with strikingly blonde hair and wide shoulders, Minhyun’s kind of intimidated. Well, not until when he gets to the part where the guy bows and smiles at him like a bunny. 

 

“I’m sorry for the sudden intrusion,” he’s still breathless, beads of sweat running along his temples. He must’ve run a marathon or something.

 

“Jaehwan-ssi,” the man calls out to the younger who’s mumbling something near the counter, still peering through his laptop. “I sent the wrong data.”

 

“Daniel?  _ What the _ ,” Jaehwan looks at him with utter surprise. “I thought you were on a date with Seongwoo- _ sunbaenim _ ? What the heck happened?”

 

“Weren’t you listening to me?” He groans audibly, raising a hand to scratch the back of his head. “We were about to but then I remember I sent the wrong data. So, here you go.” Daniel offers the pendrive to Jaehwan’s hand, of which the man accepts with a smile. 

 

He might’ve fucked up big time but Daniel’s too nice to earn the guy’s sass, and there’s that looming possibility of Seongwoo murdering him in his sleep, so he opts to be very considerate for once. He never knows what the said senior is capable of.

 

“You better go, now,” says Jaehwan, swatting Daniel away with his hand. “I don’t want to ruin your, uhh--date.” 

 

“But it’s Christmas, though.”

 

“Yeah, whatever. I don’t have time to spend it.”  _ And I’m pretty fucking single, by the way, so have fun you nitwit. _

 

The large man goes out of the cafe and that’s where it hits Minhyun. Jaehwan’s isn’t just annoyed because of some miscalculated data, he’s pretty annoyed because he’s lonely. (And probably, single.) Minhyun doesn’t know why but he smiles a little as he wipes off water from the dampened teacup, placing it carefully on the wooden shelf.

 

“Hwannie,” Minhyun calls out to him furtively, not to bother him from his papers. It’s slightly around 11 in the evening, and it’s the eve of Christmas so there aren’t a lot of customers around. “I’m closing early, today. It’s Christmas.” Minhyun’s body somewhat betrays him and lets out the weirdest giggle, not that he doesn’t have something in mind. 

 

Nope, they’re just friends, or two people who are sustaining a healthy customer-employee relationship. Nothing beyond that.

 

:･ﾟ☆✧

 

Jaehwan looks up to him with a faint smile, the glint seemingly fading behind his eyes. Now that he remembered that it’s Christmas, and that he is alone because his family had the audacity to fly overseas for an impromptu trip, leaving him behind in the process. Jaehwan can’t help but let out a heavy sigh, almost heaving. 

 

“Don’t you have someone to spend Christmas with, Hwannie?” Honestly, curse Hwang Minhyun and his entire intrusive being for letting that slip out of his tongue. Jaehwan visibly flinches towards the question, the younger male sits down again and slams himself face-first on the wooden table. 

 

“Hyung, I’m  _ fucking  _ single,” Jaehwan whines like a child. He’s so cute, Minhyun honestly can’t keep himself calm when he’s like this. There’s something to the younger male’s charms that has the elder entranced - it magnetizes his feelings further. Maybe - j _ ust, maybe _ \- this is more than the usual customer-employee relationship that he keeps force-feeding his mind with. 

 

Maybe, Hwang Minhyun has feelings.

 

And that, maybe, Kim Jaehwan has feelings, too.

 

But when the whining eases out then gradually worsens into a small sob, Minhyun begins to panic. By some muscle memory, he envelops Jaehwan into a warm hug from behind, whispering words of comfort which comes out of his tongue naturally. “No one likes me, hyung,” Jaehwan keeps on repeating and the sobbing still remains, his head hidden beneath the brown mahogany counter. 

 

“Hey, don’t say things like that,” Minhyun faces him and wipes his tears away. “You are perfect in every way there is. No one beats a Kim Jaehwan, okay?”

 

“Easy for you to say, hyung,” Jaehwan censures, dipping his head in the process. “You’re like  _ perfect _ . It’s either everybody loves you, or they may have loved you once. Go with your girlfriend, boyfriend, or  _ something _ . Just leave me alone to rot in this cold, soulless place.” He sighs once again.

 

“You’re so dramatic,” Minhyun laughs wholeheartedly and Jaehwan’s heart might’ve leapt a teeny bit. 

 

If he were to be honest, he really likes the way how Minhyun laughs - the way his eyes turns into crescents whenever he’s happy, resembling him of a cute tiny fox, and Jaehwan absolutely loves how the older male manages to look ethereal bathed in ordinary fluorescent lights. What the hell is he musing for, anyways? Not that he will ever admit, but he does like Minhyun in a totally different way. 

 

:･ﾟ☆✧

 

Minhyun ruffles Jaehwan’s hair again, which earns him a frustrated groan from the younger. “And what makes you think that I’m not single, you  _ dumbass _ ?”

 

_ Oh _ .

 

Jaehwan’s eyes closes and opens again.

 

_ Oh, what the heck. _

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me, hyung,” Jaehwan gapes in front of Minhyun. He doesn’t trust this information, at all. Someone like Minhyun... is single? The world must be ending then. “Why aren’t you dating anybody, though?” He doesn’t want to pry, but he needs to know the least. 

 

They’ve grown closer towards each other and Jaehwan shares almost everything to the older male, him going to the cafe isn’t an occasional thing, it’s already a part of his life. The cafe is his personal haven, a  _ constant _ for him, just like how Minhyun is there every single day when he stops by. 

 

“It’s because I like someone that doesn’t like me back,” Jaehwan feels his blood boil over the sudden revelation. Who in their right mind would ever reject his  _ hyung _ ? He cracks his knuckles, ready to go into fighting mode when— “And that guy thinks no one likes him,  _ that he’s a loser _ .”

 

Jaehwan freezes.

 

_ What the fuck? _

 

Minhyun then proceeds to cup Jaehwan’s cheeks,“You are the most perfect human being I’ve ever laid my eyes on, Jaehwan-ssi.” 

 

Jaehwan, once again, freezes. He’s pretty sure he’s not Anna to be hella’ frozen like this but oh my god, what is even happening? Minhyun actually likes him? His mind is still lagging - nope, it is freaking glitching. 

 

_ Breathe in, Kim Jaehwan.  _

 

“And here I was thinking that you don’t like me,” Jaehwan chuckles before going beet red. He looks directly into Minhyun’s eyes and gleams that he’s dead serious. Though he’s serious, the same familiar fond expression lies hanging on his face and Jaehwan’s breathless with the man literally oozing heart eyes on him.

 

“Dumbass, I liked you since you first entered the cafe, I was just—”

 

“Scared? Afraid? Nervous? Because  _ same _ .”

 

“More like waiting for the right time to say it, though.”

 

“So, we’re like a  _ thing  _ now?” Jaehwan asks. They’re walking towards the nearby park, hands intertwined for half an hour already. Minhyun’s hands are the warmest things Jaehwan has ever felt. 

 

“Only if you want to?” Minhyun looks at him again with the same saccharine expression and Jaehwan just can’t help but loop his arms around the older’s waist. It’s amazing what love does, like one moment they’re just close friends and they’re already official the next. Jaehwan still thinks this is some very good dream, but the warmth in his hands and Minhyun kissing his cheek reminds him otherwise; it reminds him that this is very real, indeed. 

 

Once again, Minhyun looks at him and clears his throat in the middle of a deserted park. Jaehwan reminds himself that it’s the Christmas Eve and people are busy spending time within the confines of their homes. He also has to remind himself that he gets to savor this very intimate moment with no one but the two of them in the same place. It kind of makes his heart go erratic.

 

“Kim Jaehwan, will you go out and spend this Christmas with me?”

 

“Even if it wasn’t Christmas, I’d still go out with you, hyung.”

 

The first snowflake of winter falls upon their heads as they share a warm kiss under the firework-laden skies. 

 

Jaehwan likes the holidays, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's definitely the hardest time of the year for us, wannables, but we will try to live. we always do.  
> comments are greatly appreciated~
> 
> please do leave a message on my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/seongwoolite)  
> 


End file.
